SoGreatandPowerful
SoGreatandPowerful is an American IDM producer known for his progressive style of composition and production involving both sung and sampled vocals, lounge influences, and heavy continuity among tracks. SGaP is one of the more humble and mysterious musicians, often keeping communication very minimal with fans. All of his tracks (except the newest) are unlisted on YouTube, and can only be accessed through playlists that he has created on his channel, or through re-uploads from fans. Biography SGaP first began with a remix of PinkiePieSwear's Flutterwonder in late 2011 before working on original material. His initial pieces followed very much in the same vein of PinkiePieSwear who was an established musician at the time and began the tradition of MLP vocal cut-ups within fan music. His eventual 'The Standard Model' series extended into 2012 and covered each of the mane 6 with a song dedicated to each of them and often reinterpreting show songs (such as a Beautiful Heart being a reinterpretation of Art of the Dress). It completed with the final track 'The Standard Model' in April of 2012 and gave indications that SGaP was leaving the community. A series of collaborations all came out shortly after in May and SGAP disappeared with little mention of whether he would be returning after a planned absence. In August 2012, SGaP returned with his S2 series, a series of tracks that were direct episode responses from Season 2 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Each was directly named after the chronological episode number. A fan-site for his music emerged that kept his previous releases available on MP3 in late 2012. On January 4, 2013, Sori 52, a tribute to SoGreatandPowerful became the first brony musician tribute album. The secret project featured various remixes of his prior tracks and the rest original tracks inspired by his techniques. SGAP was flattered by the project and he started a musical project with many of the contributors of Sori. Initially attempting to do a song by each contributor but with interwoven melodies, later as part of an ever-changing concept album about a friendly changeling, and then changing the concept towards the journeys of a plain brown oc pony explorer. In the end, while there was months of planning involved via Skype chats, none of the project ever lead to a completed album or even finished songs. In the beginning of 2013, SGaP released the first of his Space Pony mini-album arc. It was a series of tracks that were dedicated to G1 My Little Pony characters that when assembled could be played continuously. It was completed near the end of February 2013. In April, 2013 And the Rainfall released Rarity, a 7 minute ode to the character, and a collab in the works for well over a year. In mid-July 2013, SGaP mysteriously wiped all of his tracks from YouTube except for those in 'The Standard Model' series. He had previously removed some less-core music/collabs but a mass deletion had never occurred on this level before, besides unlisting. There has been no explanation as yet, but he has stated plans to remaster all tracks in the 'Space Pony' series. In the summer of 2013 SGaP released two pony tracks, seawinkle and RD/RA. These were intended to be part of the Sea Pony and Unmakeablelove albums respectively, but neither have come to fruition. The last track SGaP released was a cover of Destroyer's 'The Music Lovers' in September 2013. In December SGaP abandoned his Unmakeablelove and original Tumblr accounts for a new one entitled Horseness. He posts only once every few months. SGaP final contribution to brony music was a piece of art used on Facexplodie's song, 'Doe Eyes' released in January 2014. The last post on his Tumblr page was an animated image of a horse galloping, in April of that year. In early April 2015 he temporarily changed the Horseness profile picture to one that linked to a tumblr page entitled 'mirrorsforprinces'. Shortly afterwards the Horseness page was returned to its original name: 'sogreatandpowerful'. Discography Albums *''The Standard Model'' (2012) *''S2'' (2012) *''Space Pony'' (2013) Miscellaneous ▶ Dashy / Hearth's Warming Eve 2011/12/31 ▶ A Sorceress Girl 2012/01/11 ▶ Untitled 2012/12/17 Tumblr release Collabs/Remixes ▶ The Morning And 2012/04/29 From Seeds of Kindness. Collab with Circuitfry ▶ Other Animals 2012/05/03 Collab with Facexplodie ▶ Never Never Never 2012/05/03 Collab with Psychedelic Brony ▶ Indelible Ink 2012/05/04 Collab with Tsyolin ▶ Cats Millionaire - Rainbow Mother Earth (SoGreatandPowerful remix) 2012/09/01 ▶ A Nyxmas Carol 2012/12/27 Tumblr Release. Collab with pasteur ▶ All Levels at Once - Kupo (SoGreatandPowerful remix) 2013/01/22 ▶ 40 Winks 2013/03/17 Collab with Sherclop Pones ▶ E46 (unfinished) 2013/03/25 Tumblr Collab with Hirosashii ▶ Rarity 2013/04/22 Collab with And The Rainfall External links *Youtube *Fansite Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers